Ghost
by Shinjite Florana
Summary: As the ultimate fight rages on, tragedy after tragedy occurs. Will this feudal fairy tale end in happiness, or in a neverending depression. With your host, Shinjite Florana! WARNING: the host is NOT a depressing character, only the story.
1. Chapter 1, Death

Title- Ghost

Summery- as the ultimate fight rages on, tragedy after tragedy occurs. Will this feudal fairy tale end in happiness, or in a never-ending depression. With your host, Shinjite Florana! WARNING: the host is NOT a depressing character, only the story.

Rating- T (PG-13). For _really_ sad stuff. Not really any gore…yet. (little bit of language too. Not much.)

Inuyasha fan fiction- **_Ghost_**

Key

_Thoughts_

Well, not thoughts.

(Mostly A/N)

A/N authors note

Ch. chapters you silly goose!

A/n- right now I don't want to rune the mood, so please, read on! P.s. this is my first story EVER so plz don't flame me, but state it kindly.

(Oh, and if you don't like the poem at the beginning, go ahead and skip it, but I advise you read it. It sets the mood.)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or anything but the words in this story, but I do own the poem at the beginning of this fan-fic. Please ask me before you copy it or any part of it. **THE WHOLE THING IS NOT A POEM**, just the beginning to set the mood. Thank you.

Ch.1 Death (death)

Pools of water began to form at her feet.

The salt water of her tears smelt of sadness.

The inner agonizing pain seemed to be in the very air.

Stop crying.

You know I hate it when you cry.

I can't stand to see you like this.

No! Don't fall to your knees; I'll give you strength.

You could lean on me if I could only touch you.

If I could hold you one more time.

If I could I'd tell you everything.

Everything I've ever felt.

All the sad, sorrow, anguish. Unknowing, pain, wonder, denial

And the joy.

The joy only you could ever bring me.

I'd tell you because I know you'll understand.

You always understood me so well.

You knew my moods, faces, actions.

I know you'll understand.

I know because I know you so well.

I know you

Love you.

So please, don't cry.

Stop the sorrow you hold in your heart.

Take my hand you cannot touch.

Feel my breath on your cheek, though I breathe no longer.

I'll come back for you.

Whatever the cost.

Kagome

_Kagome. What are you doing? What are you saying? "Gone."? What's gone? Who's gone? Where am I? _Inuyasha looked down at his feet.

_No. Gods no._ But there he lay. Well, most of him. His silver hair stained crimson in his own blood. His body was horribly mangled and is eyes glazed and life less. He was dead. Looking at himself.

_No. No, this isn't happening._ He step back shaking his head and tripped. His incorporeal body was so light though, he didn't fall.

_W..What? N…no, I…I'm.._

Dead.

He put his hands over his eyes.

_Then, why can I still see?_ He moved his hands away from his eyes. He could see right through them.

_Gods, Great Kami I'm a freekin' ghost!_ He looked up from his transparent hands to see her. Again.

_Kagome._ He remembered looking at her while he died. Knowing he was dead. He needed to go to her. To console her. The poor weeping girl lay feebly on the ground a few feet away from his body. Collapsed in a big heap of inner trauma and pain. He started to take a step forward. An evil laugh stopped him.

_Naraku._ He stood 5-9 yards away from Kagome. He wore an evil smile as he mockingly admired a fang-jewel from the blessed beads that Inuyashas' body had worn around his neck. "What a pity the mutt is dead. And taking a blow for you too." Inuyasha was enraged by this remark.

_Damn you!_ He ran up and punched him, only to have his fist go right through Naraku's head, having no effect. The heartless demon flicked the fang away and his wicked grin faded a little. "Now how to kill you and your friends in the most painful and traumatizing ways." He said, walking toward a fallen Shippo.

OOOOoooo! SpOoKy! Hope you like the first chap.! If not, REVIEW ANYWAY! THANK YOU! (Don't hurt me; I'm a good person on the inside.) Be nice to the new-be.

Pointless talk.

(Read at own risk.)

Inuyasha- …you…you killed me.

Shinjite- Ah, yeah, about that. Your contract with cartoon network ended so I'm aloud to do that.

Inuyasha- What the?! NO YOUR NOT!

Shinjite- sorry buddy, but, as I said, it's over. It said five years and it's almost been that long, so they cut if off a little early.

Inuyasha- WHAT!! The first episode aired in English in 2002 8-31! The last one 2006 4 –26! That's not five years!

Shinjite- Wow! You really know a lot about your series don't you?

Inuyasha- Feh. (The only reason I know this is cuz' you looked it up on Wikipedia©)

Shinjite- Oh Well! Your dead now so live with it! -

Inuyasha- oh, 'live with it'. Veary funny. Now gimme back my life bi- ZAP!

Shinjite- NO SWAIRING AT ME OR ANY ONE ELSE UNLESS **I **TYP IT! **GOT THAT!?**

Inuyasha- whatever- ZAP…I mean yes…Zap…ma'am…

Shinjite- Ha! I got him to call me ma'am!

Inuyasha- bi- ZAP

Shinjite- Ha! Who needs 'sit'? (Oh, and I was jokeing abut the whole "used-up contract" bit. I'm so evil:b )

Inuyasha- …ZAP Hay! I didn't do- ZAP ZAP! …uh…pain…


	2. Chapter 2, Kagome's Power

**Disclaimer**: I **_DO_** own Inu...ZAPPED by lighting …Ok, I almost…ZAP! (again) …Ok so I don't own Inuyasha…or Sango…or Miroku…or Shippo…or Kirara…ZAP …ow…

A/N- OooOOoo! KaGoMe'S PoWeR!.!. SpOoKy! …Ah Heck, Who am I kidding. Ok, lets take a look at how Kagome feels about this! Yes, I Know I killed Inuyasha. I'm SO EVIL! (Should I bring him back or not…Hmm…Please review on it!)

Ch.2 Kagome's power

Death and life are a passing of time.

Like a minute, second, day, year.

There is no such thing as forever.

No such thing as eternity.

Always isn't real.

So why did you lie?

Why did you say you'd always be there to protect me?

You lied.

You're gone.

Why did you leave me? How could you leave me?

The one who you said you would protect.

You tried to keep your promise.

But in doing so you failed.

So then how? Why?

What's the point to be with out you?

How can you protect me when you're gone?

Don't go. Don't leave me.

Please.

I beg, but I know you're gone.

Why couldn't you stay a little longer?

Why did you save me?

Death must be better then this separation from you.

Death.

The great division.

Other times you leave, I know I'll see you again.

But what now?

Your gone, and I just can't seem to _be_ without you.

Are you still there?

Please, lend me you strength one more time, my love.

Come back, don't go.

Inuyasha.

_He's gone. Really gone. There's no denying it now. He's dead._ She couldn't even make it over all the way to him. So, with nothing else more important to her, she had just crumpled there and wept.

_Inuyasha_. _Why?_ _How can you leave me like this? I love you, but I never really told you, but I do. I love you. But now you're gone. _

"…Gone…" she mumbled out of the heat-broken sobs. She heard Naraku talking, but she didn't care. Nothing seemed to matter. Her heart was shattered and scattered over this vast battlefield. Her mind was barely awake, overpowered by the hurt in her agonizing heart. But logic did find something, even if she didn't know it. It knew the heart was strong and could conquer all. It knew that with the heart, the young miko could accomplish all. So it gave her a light nudge. A nudge to encourage the heart to live on. _'Your friends'_ it seemed to whisper in her ear.

_Shippo, Sango, Miroku…Inuyasha. _She barely looked up to see if they were ok. Naraku was going toward Shippo.

_Naraku. You. You did this to Inuyasha._ She became infuriated; her strong miko ora flew around her violently, concentrated and raw with her wild power.

_You'll pay. You'll pay for him and for all my friends._ Her power was so strong, the air around her moved unsurely, whipping first this way, then that. As the wind around her picked up, so did she. She was not standing on ground though. The miko energy surged, making her hover inches of the ground.

"Naraku…" she said in almost a whisper. She had never been so angry in her life. Words could not describe the torment and fury that was pulsing through her very being. But it wasn't just her anger, but how could that be?

_Inu…Inuyasha?_ She could feel his anger in her too, raging, boiling, and coursing through her. It compelled her.

A/n- hopefully you won't Kill me for the short chapters and sum-what cheesy descriptions. If you need me, I'll be running from the angry mob chasing me. And for all that flame mail; you can send that to my older brother.

Unknown voice- 'Oi, she's ova' here!'

Me- 'Who the heck says 'Oi' any more?'

Mob tackles me to the ground

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!'-Very girly scream- give yah one guess who


	3. Chapter 3, Naraku’s Demise

A/n- Yes! As it say's in the title, in this chapter I get to kill Naraku! HURAY! –every body dance now- Ok! Yes, I know the ch's. Are short, yes the poems don't rime, but if you have read this far, up to this ch., then you either don't care, or are really, really board. (or you're a loser like me, which is very unlikely.) But I was told today that I was a cool loser. Is that even possible?! Ok! You've heard me blabber on long enough! On with the show!

**Disclamer**: own him? I would if I could, but I can't, so I won't. …._WEEEEEEE!_ Eh-hem.

Ch.3 Naraku's Demise

p.s.-I made this 'poem' short because Naraku's inner thoughts freak me out man.

Humans.

So pathetic, yet so fun.

The disgusting touchy feelings whelps of his world.

Yes, it was his,

Soon to be his,

Would be his.

But no.

The great god had to go and make the soft puny humans dominant.

No.

He would take it.

Take it all.

So it would truly be his.

But as vulgar and weak as these creatures were,

He must say they are fun.

Fun to play with.

Emotions so tender and flesh so weak.

The favorite emotions he likes to play with were the dark ones.

Betrayal, denial, sadness, depression. Hurt, pain, trauma.

Ah, yes,

The many towns and great cities he had taken were so easy.

And this pesky group was no different.

He would first take their lives,

Then the world

Naraku was strangling Shippo, trying to ignore the growing miko power behind him.

_That girl couldn't even brake through my barrier if she tried_. He thought. But he turned at his name, for it was said with such fury and disgust, that he could not stop himself from turning to face her. What he saw astonished him so, that it took all his years of training not to gasp. This young miko, untrained and inexperienced, had the most raw, violent energy flying around her that he had ever seen. It was so concentrated that it had a form, shape, color, and almost matter. The pink-blue mist of spiritual energy spun around her engulfing everything around her.

It took all he had to regain his composer, sneer and say, "Give up, pathetic priestess, not all the power in the 7 hells could defeat me." She looked at him. Looked him right in the eye. Her eyes, they had so much loathing and hatred in them, any one would have shaken uncontrollably. Naraku even had a light shiver run down his spine.

"Maybe not. But how about in haven?" she replied, unmoved. And with that, she razed her hands. Light beamed down to her from the sky in a pure white column.

_Wh...what is this wench doing_? He thought. Kagome's eyes turned to slits and glowed bright blue as the power concentrated to her hands. A light so bright beamed from the shifting spheres of power now in Kagome's hands that Naraku dropped an unctuous Shippo to the ground and tried to shield his eyes with the sleeve of his robe, but the Holy light somehow shown through. It seemed to be burning right through his robe. And in fact, it was! He let out a howl as the blue flames enveloped him, burning him, eating away at his demonic skin until only ashes remained.

A/n- WOO! Boy that felt good! Ding-dong the…umm…evil-half-demon-at-one-point-but-later-became-a-full-demon-who-wairs-a-freeky-baboon-sute is dead! (don't hurt me)


	4. Chapter 4, A bittersweet end, part 1

**Disclaimer:**

Me- I will never tell…I will never tell…(rocking back and forth in the fetal position)…

Kagome- Slaps Shinjite

Me- (shakes head) uh,…I don't own Inuyasha…Kagome dose.

Inuyasha- WHAT?!

Me- Ah, I'm just playen' wit Yah baby.

Inuyasha- ok, never say "playen' wit yah" again.

Kagome- …SIT BOY!

Happy...umm…ARBOR DAY! (It's not Arbor Day) Shh! They don't know that!

A/n-the truth is, I wrote all these ch. (at least the first 6) before I actually posted them. In fact, I'm typing on Word right now! ('Word' being Microsoft Word. No, I'm not too fond of notepad.) To infinity, and beyond! (lol, I've always wanted to say that now, MOVEING ON!) Eh-HEM, to the ch.

Ch.4 A bitter-sweet end part 1

There is the calm before the storm,

But what do you call the calm after the storm?

The terrible, mocking silence that fills the putrid air consumed with death

The stillness surrounds me

Mocking the pain of what has happened.

The hush is bitter sweet in it's stillness.

The battle is won and so too, the war

Then why do I feel as if we lost?

The wounded, the dieing, the dead encircle me

And I shed quiet tears over the lost friends and family

How can this be winning?

How can I make this bittersweet taste of sorrow leave my dry mouth?

With the conquering in its sweetness,

And the losses that cut in there deepness,

We have lost.

Lost in our hearts,

Succeeded in our minds.

But this cannot be a true victory,

For the ground is wet with blood and tears,

And the sky is blue.

The morning mocking this fake triumph.

And the calm is still there

Sitting and swirling in the still air of the dawn ridiculing us all

So it is bittersweet

The glad feeling of 'it's over'

And the harsh strife of the losses and wounds.

Wounds physical and mental

Some can heal,

Others can never.

Sango sat between two people she loved. Both in different ways. She now crouched over the small, almost lifeless corps of her dieing brother.

"It's ok sister. This was supposed to happen." His voice was such a faint whisper Sango just cried harder.

_H..how c..could I l…let th..this happen?_ She stammered to herself in her mind. The dismal memory was still all too fresh and vivid in her mind.

(Yes, up next is a flashback.)

Sango blocked continuous blows from her possessed brother, all the time yelling for him to stop.

"Kohaku, wait! We don't have to fight! I'm your sister, remember? Please! Kohaku, fight it!" she screamed dodging all the while. Kohaku froze in mid swing.

"S…sister…g..et…a…way." he forced out.

"NO!" Sango yelled back. "I'll never leave you!" Kohaku broke out of his almost free state and began to fight again. His blows falling quicker and with more force. Sango tried to duck and block with hiraikotsu, but the hard fighting for hours had warn her down. Her movements were slow and labored. She was forcing herself not to lose conciseness from the amount of blood she had lost. She was practically sleep fighting by this point, and her two tailed animal companion had been knocked out for at least a hour and a half.

Kohaku, throwing his weapon at one side of her and pulling out a dagger, ran to the other side of her for a sneak attack. Sango turned to face the weapon; not noticing Kohaku running at her, and quickly moved her large boomerang long ways, the flat thick part at her side and the skinny tip in front and back of her, blocking the attack. (Ok, if Sango is this I her boomerang is like this v)

In the same instant she herd a pain filled scream from behind her and one in front. In front of her she glimpsed Inuyasha falling to the ground, soon forming a puddle of blood. _No_ Still in complete dread for Inuyasha, she turned to see something that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

_Kohaku!_

A/n- Ha! I'm going to leave it off right there, but keep in mind the flashback hasn't ended for the next ch.! Oh and PLZ REVEW! I can take it!

Pointless talk.

(Read at own risk.)

Sango- wide-eyed….you….you killed my brother…

Shinjite - well, just in the story. I can bring him back whenever I want to since I AM THE ALL-POWERFULL WRITER!!!!

POOF

Kohaku- …Uhh…

Sango- Kohaku!

Kohaku- (dazed look) must…do…Naraku's…bidding…

Kagome- AHHH!

Sango- NOOOO!!!

Shinjite- Oops! Still under Naraku's control…ok, time to brake out the big guns

(typing)- And then Sess appeared…

POOF

Fluffy- what the, how did I get here? And wait a, HAY! MY NAME IS NOT FLUFFY YOU FOOLISH MORTAL!

(still typing)- …And then Inuyasha took the jewel-shard out of Kohaku's back…

Sango- (gasp) Inuyasha! You wouldn't!

Inuyasha- Hell no! …ARG! I…can't…stop! (Takes out jewel-shard)

(even more typing)- And then my man fluffy over here raises him back with his sword!

Fluffy- humph, and why would I waist my sword on such a useless whelp?

Shinjite- because I OWN YOU!!

Disclaimer (yes, it can talk)- Umm, actually, you don't. See in sub section B; paragraph twelve, in sentences one through-

Bang!

Shinjite- Well, that should shut him up for a while. Now, as I wrote…

(Yeah for typing!)- And then Fluff raised him back!

Fluffy- For the last time, my name is NOT fluffy and I won't. …Hu? …Grrr…why…can't…I…stop?!?! (Raises Kohaku back. Ya!)

Kohaku-…Uhhh…Sister?

Sango- Kohaku! (Embraces brother. Sniff how sweet)

Inuyasha- Hay! Why didn't yeah bring me back to life when I died!

Shinjite and Kagome in unison- Cuz' YOU were being a JERK! (Give each other a high-five)

Inuyasha- why you bi-BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

Inuyasha- GAH! What the Hell was that?!

Shinjite- I installed a new sensor, just for potty-mouths like you. :b Naa-Naa

Inuyasha- Why you BEEEEEP son of a BEEEEEP BEEP BEEP

Shinjite- Kagome would you?

Kagome- I'd be delighted to! SIT BOY!

BANG SMASH (summery, Inu eats dirt)

Shinjite- Bye bye for now my adoring fans!

(Shinjite is chased off screen by angry mob)


	5. Chapter 5, A bittersweet end, part 2

A/N- bet you a penny yah didn't know it was going to be two parts, even though the ch. Before it had 'part one' on it! Ah-doi….(crazy laugh)

Good enough of an opening. (I've had worse. That's sad …shut up.)

**Disclaimer**: What is _wrong _with you people!!! I DON"T OWN HIM OK! There, I said it. …Sniff

Ch.5 A bitter-sweet end part 2

I want to stop.

I want to make it stop

I don't want to be controlled by this twisted fate.

Yet this controlling.

No more choices,

And no more free will.

But the memories

The memories hurt

I don't want to remember,

I wanted them to stop

I couldn't stand to think of all that I've done

All that I've killed.

Both men and women.

Mother or father, it didn't matter

Innocent children

Crying babes,

Even a little girl

She asked me if I wanted to play with her

The kind smiling face,

…I tore it open.

The unfinished wreath of flowers fell to the ground.

Her limp body was next.

I never want to remember.

But, is it really worth it?

No more free will

No more happiness

No more light

No, not only them, I killed more

My father and my friends,

Distant cousins and countless others

All our now gone thanks to the work of my hand

The blood on my wepen

The pain in my heart

The stain will never wash

Never fade.

Is it right then that I should hide like this?

Say I give up, and except the inevitable?

My world is a mass of bittersweet feeling.

Of course, I cannot feel.

I have no free will to feel

The recollections of horror are still there.

But when I let the controlling take me, they go.

The memories fade

And so do I.

_Argg,…Pain. _This was his 'controlled sides' last thought before his real mind was aroused, along with all the memories of countless murders. But at that moment he didn't care. All he really noticed was first, the overwhelming pain in his, no threw his, stomach. Then the hot blood as it spilled over him, and lastly, a blood curdling, high-pitched scream of utter terror. Horror of the worst kind as it came from the rising face in fort of him, distorted in the pain of what she had just done. Of course, the face wasn't rising, but him falling. Skewered through the stomach by the weapon wielded by this face. The face he recognized.

_Sister _She quickly pulled the now bloody boomerang from her brothers' body and let him slump to the ground. He stared at her. Her sad face still agape in the indescribable pain she felt for him. He felt the warm, salty tears fall on him as they rained from her face.

_No Sango, you shouldn't beat yourself up about this. _He wanted to say. _Besides I kind of deserved this. I killed everyone you and I loved. Please forgive me. I really don't deserve to live. _How he longed to speak thoughs words, but all he could manage was a small sentence.

"It's ok Sango, this was supposed to happed."

_Why was it so hard to talk? _He thought. _Oh yeah, I'm dieing._ The faintest of smiles appeared on his face.

(the flash-back ends right about here. There is no for sure line though.)

"I'm goanna be free again sis." All of a sudden his head was too heavy to keep facing upwards, and he let it role to the side. He saw another person, on the other side of his sister. He recognized the man from somewhere. Flashes of himself fighting the group, and that man protecting Sango ran threw his mind. Muroku was his name?

_Good. At least she can have someone to be happy with and protect her. I'm really happy for you sis._ He realized the man was still breathing, though it was labored hard breathes.

"…I better go now so you can take care of him." He said. So faint now was his voice, he hoped she could hear him. He closed his eyes and seemed to drift off…then there was no more pain.

A/n- I know, I hate killn' him. But it had to be done. For such a depressing story, I don't know _why_ I'm so 'Happy' all the time. Humm… The world may never know!

(I'd skip it if I were you.)

Pointless talk 3.

Sango, Kagome, &Shippo- WAAAAA!!! That's…so…SAD!!!

Inuyasha- Feh, as if. _I_ could write a better chapter then that _thing _you call a peace of writing! …Wench!

Shinjite- Oh no you di-int'!

Inuyasha- Huh?

Shinjite- listen Dog-Boy, I didn't come here to get talked down to by a… a… IMAGINARY character!

The "group" excluding Inuyasha- GASP!

Kiada- Gasp-ith!

Inuyasha- (Gawking)

Shinjite- Wait, no Inuyasha, I…I didn't mean it…

Inuyasha- Sniff

Shinjite- Inuyasha,….

Inuyasha- (runs off, covering his face)

Shinjite- …maybe I did go a little far.

Mangiz (my older brother)- Yah THINK?! Wait no, that's right, you don't! Gees…

Shinjite- well…Fine! Fan-fic hater! WAAAAAAAAAAAH! Runs off.

Mangiz- as you all were thinking, what a crybaby.

Shinjite- …yeah…told yah ta skip it!


	6. Chapter 6, Called

Disclaimer- I actually do own Inuyasha. I bought him of the Internet. I keep him locked up in my closet and feed him when I feel like it… : As for the show and manga, I own them two; Episodes 1-90, and the 1st 2nd & 3rd manga. But for the people who'd sue me for leave it at that, no, I don't "own" InuYasha™.

Ch.6 Called

**Getting things strate.**

A/N- Hay peoples. This chap.'s on Sess. Let's face it, although he's cool, he's somewhat shallow and currently, emotionless. That could all change because of Rin, but that's still in the process.

Since he's currently "emotionless" I can't really write a poem in his perspective. So really, It's really his thought, (at least what I think he'd think. Your opinion will probably differ.) so it's not centered and is ,…well, just his thoughts on humans and Inu.

I truly don't care

Not about much at all

Concerning humans, I think they are weak and pitiful.

I do not pity them

I do not have feelings toward anyone

Humans are also detestable

It is because of them that my father, the great dog demon

Is dead.

He has only been dead for a short time

Not even a full hundred years yet.

That is another detestable thing.

The lives of them are so short.

Because of that young human,

And my foolish fathers "feelings"

He gave his life

For her and a hanyo

Inuyasha

Why would my father give his life at all,

Let alone a humans'

It is possible he went for his son,

But he should not have had a half-blood son it the first place

Foolish

Despicable and detestable

I do not go out of my way to kill them

I have a child one with me

Why? I do not truly know myself

It is an unexplainable feeling.

Like that I have toward my half brother.

I hate him

Yet, somehow I cannot truly hate him.

I do not understand this…

…Feeling?

No! I shall not "feel" anything

And I shall not make the same mistake my Father did

I will have no "feeling"

Felling develops into a weakness

I will not feel

I will not have someone to protect

I will live in my solitude.

Sesshomaru's mind wandered behind his cold eyes. Rin had fallen asleep while riding Ah Un. Jaken was practically sleepwalking next to him. Stumbling and almost falling over when there was a particularly large stone in his way. He wouldn't blame him for it. Jaken was weak and they had been walking for at least 2 days. When the weary Jaken came to an unexpected small log in the road, he really did fall. Sesshomaru continued on. Why should he stop?

The sudden fall had almost fully awakened the Kappa, and so desperate was his want for rest, he boldly asked "L..lord Sesshomaru, please, why are we heading this way so determinedly? Can't we stop and rest? We've been walking for 2 days!" Then The Dog Lord did stop. Jaken was surprised and scared. _Has Lord Sesshomaru actually accepted my proposal or…_ His unfinished question was finished when Sesshomaru half turned toward him and give him one of his terrible cold, dark glances. The imp gave a sharp '_iy!'_ And scrambled to his feet, taking refuge behind the dragon beast and apologizing profoundly. Sesshomaru waited a few seconds before heading onward. Ah-Un followed, swaying its scaly tale as it went. Sesshomaru considered giving his "nucence" the satisfaction of knowing where they were going. He had caught the sent about 2 days ago. It was barely enough to be deciphered, since he was down wind from the place, but sufficient.

Narakus'

The Lord has assumed it only that of one of his spawn, the sorceress or maybe a new one. He decided that he should verify it just in case. But something else had caught his attention. The sent of blood. Lots of it. As he approached he could tell they were the blood of both human and demon. Maybe Nuraku's offspring had gotten in a fight with a few humans? But no, although he could not differentiate humans sent particularly well from this distance he could smell the strong sent of demons. Though this one was faint. This one was a half demon. This one was the one of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru left his follower in blissful unawareness but quickened his pace.

A/N- Yes, this one kind of didn't reveal much but I needed a chap. To tell that Sess was in here. …well, I'll leave you with the fact that I won my volleyball game. We had already played the team once and beat them so it was no big surprise. TTFN!

For the peoples who have lead a sheltered childhood- TTFN Ta Ta For Now


	7. Chapter 7, Darkness

Today I am not doing a disclaimer. Live with it. (Please don't sue)

O.o WHAT!? I'd given up on this fic! I thought nobody liked it! No-one had reviewed… (tears up) WHAAA!!! (hugs '-induviduality-has-a-name-me-') I think I'm gunna cry… This one's for you!

P.S. What _is_ your name? I can't just keep calling you by that awesomely-long-and-random screen-name of yours.

Ch.6 Darkness

Why is the world so black?

Everywhere I look, all I see is the black nothingness.

A dark so thick, it almost has shape.

In this darkened world there is no light,

Without you here.

Stop it!

Make it come back!

How can that flame of life in you,

be reduced to such a small vanishing and dieing flame?

How can that fire of a soul leave so quickly?

So you're gone.

And the darkness now envelopes me into it's black, swirling abyss.

Can I ever get out?

Do I want to get out?

If I could, would I?

But then, what's the point?

I have nothing to come back to.

You're gone.

And now you left me in this never ending night

And you took some of my life with you.

For what is a life but a beating heart and joyous memories?

You have torn me of that.

Not just my life, but my soul too.

The once roaring blaze in me has been reduced to a flickering candle.

When you went, you took a fragment of me with you

And that, I can never get back.

She was kneeling beside the cold body of him. She had held him and cried until she could cry no more and had collapsed into exhaustion. In her tormented sleep she had been in the dark blackness that was known as doom. It grew darker until the ink-black air of death choked her and she awakened gasping. The sun had just set and she was watching as the last of the light fell from the world. Kagome felt as if it would never come back. She continued kneeling there until the starless night sky surrounded her. Kagome felt numb, but looked around the bloodstained battlefield. Songo was sleeping, collapsed on the chest of Miroku. He was bandaged (_Songos' handy work_ Guessed Kagome) and she could tell by the way that Songo was moving up and down that he was breathing. The same could not be said for Kohaku…or Inuyasha. Kagome felt like crying, but all her tears were gone. She closed her eyes a moment then opened them again. She could see fresh tears on Songo's pale face as the pastel moonlight hit them.

Kagome suddenly whirled around as she heard the crack of a twig. At that moment the deadened feeling she had was gone. She was scared. She felt the faint wind blow and she was cold. Her widened eyes circled around the site franticly. She was terrified. She didn't even want to move. She finally closed her eyes and made a run for Songo and Miroku. _Forgive me Inuyasha._ She thought to him before she left his lifeless side. _How childish_ said part of her. Kagome was breathing heavy when she got to them. How she could get out of breath in such a short distance? The fact is that the darkness of fear has an odd way of making you act just the way it wants you to.

Kagome knelt completely still while she caught her breath. After a minute, she reached her hand out into the complete silence to wake Songo. Kagome pulled her hand back as if the air had burned her. She gave a sharp scream as she saw the shot of white disappear from the lifeless side of Inuyasha and into the forest. What was that? Kagome was shaking uncontrollably. Why was she so scared? In fact, she was so scared that she was afraid to move. Like the feeling you have when your little and lying in bed. The darkness scares you into thinking if you move, someone, or some thing, will come out of somewhere and get you. She could call the demon slayer with he voice, but that was frozen to. Not to mention that her sharp scream hadn't woken her. Kagome didn't know what to do, but she had to do something, but just at the moment when she gathered up her courage to reach over and shake Songo awake, she heard something. What was it? It almost sounded like the wind. Kagome shivered, not because of the wind, no, that was not the wind. The noise was faint, but Kagome felt it coming closer. What was it? Kagome was frozen with her fear and wasn't even shivering anymore. Petrified in mid motion to touch her friend. She didn't even move when she felt what seemed to be icy wind on her back or when she could hear the "wind sound" all around her. Was the noise speech? It almost sounded like voiceless names were being whispered all around her. She did not move, until she felt the wintry hand brush her shoulder. Kagome watched as the being materialized before her eyes and stared into the face of Sesshomaru.

Wow. It's been almost 2 years since I wrote this. --' I hope I can still write the same feel for it again. I guess I'll have to listen to my fav band more often. (Evanessance!) On to the old comments!

BOO! Please don't kill me for the scary chap., it's just that I had to do a suspenseful scary story for literature and I thought I might take an excerpt of this. So I made the chap. a tad more suspenseful then others.

(All is fake, unreal, in other words, bologna)

(run! It's)

Pointless talk 4

Sess- BOO!

Kagome- Gah!

Sess- Ha ha! Gotcha'!

Kagome- Wha?

Shippo- Oh yeah, we got you good!

Kagome- ?

/dead Inuyasha sits up/

Inuyasha- (smiling) your should of seen your face. Good work guys!

/Everyone sits up laughing/

Miroku- Classic!

Songo- (giggling) sorry Kagome, but that was funny, right Kohaku?

Kohaku- (alive!) Yep!

Kagome- ?! You,…you mean, this whole thing was a joke?!

Sess- (still smiling, …creepy) Yes! ♥

Kgome- …and Inuyasha…you planned all this?

Inuyasha- yep!

Kagome- …

Inuyasha- Kagome? You ok? You look a little peeved-

Kagome- **A LITTLE!?!?!?!?!?! DIE!!!!!!!!!!**

All- AHHHHH!!!!!

(They deserved it)


End file.
